G1 KiGo FF Vol2  From France With Blood
by Grievous
Summary: The second part of the G1 Production: KiGo:Epicness. This time Kim and Shego find themselves teaming up against an angry French man and a host of warrior robots. The only problem is that the battle takes place...in a flying jet liner.


!G1 Productions Presents: From France With Blood!

Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep…

Kim looked around for the source of the noise. It sounded like the message alert tone of a mobile phone. Then she spun around and looked at her bedside table. The noise was coming from in there, from the phone Shego gave her. She slowly opened the draw and grabbed the phone. She didn't know what to expect from Shego after their last encounter a couple of weeks ago. She had kept the phone out of sight and had been waiting for a call or message, but now it had arrived she was consumed with anxiety. She looked at the display screen.

1 new message.

She opened it:

Princess, something happening airport

Meet me under yellow billboard

Come alone and dress 4 combat

She stared at the message for a few seconds and began to worry.

Dress for combat, with Shego that could mean anything now. It could be a trap, or a strange diversion or it could be Shego found her more attractive in her white and blue battle suit. Either way Kim couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She reached for her battle suit and continued to ponder what was really going on. She would soon find out.

The night air was cold as she made her way towards the airport boundary on foot. She had parked her car a short distance away in a back street and decided to run the rest of the way. She came to the Airport border and scaled the fence. From a distance she could see the billboard Shego had told her about. She paused and looked around. It was quiet…too quiet. She saw no planes taking off or landing and no other vehicles moving around. Strange. She moved slowly towards meeting place, sticking to the shadows and hiding behind buildings and parked trucks. She arrived at the billboard and looked around. No sign of Shego. She continued to look around at the ghost town airport when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey pumpkin"

Kim looked up to see Shego hanging upside down from the bottom of the billboard. Kim smiled and replied.

"Nice of you to drop in"

Shego unhooked herself from the wires she had step up and flipped down to land next to Kim. Kim noticed something different about Shego's clothes. Her body suit was completely black and her hair was tied back. She could also see Shego was still sporting the red tips she was "given" a couple of weeks back. Shego looked at Kim for a second before speaking.

"Nice of you to show up, and you made good time too"

Kim smiled.

"I was wondering if that phone you gave me was ever going to make a noise".

Shego smiled back. She noticed that Kim hadn't dyed her hair either.

"I see you decided to keep those black locks I gave you"

Kim ran her fingers through her hair and replied.

"Yeah, well it's nice to see you kept your red streaks as well"

Shego smiled before her face formed the stern expression Kim was so use to seeing.

"Enough chit chat, I called you here for a reason. Follow me and listen closely"

Shego began walking as Kim followed while Shego explained the sitch.

"Drakken sent me here tonight to pick up a delivery he was expecting.

I arrived here about an hour ago and found it quiet, like this. I looked around and found something very strange"

Shego paused and looked around before continuing.

"You remember how the Decimator was two robots integrated together, well Drakken built one of the robots and the other came in the mail. The box it came in had a strange symbol on it. I have found that same symbol here tonight"

Kim thought about it for a moment before asking the obvious question.

"Where?"

Shego pointed forward before answering.

"There"

Kim looked forward and was shocked at what she saw.

Robots…there were robots everywhere, so many It was like an ant hive. Some carrying boxes, some driving small luggage carriers, some standing still looking out in all directions.

Kim and Shego quickly ducked behind a parked car as not to be seen.

They continued to watch as the robots went about their business.

The robots themselves looked very simple in design, humanoid in shape and size with a streamlined outer shell. She noticed every robot had a round purple symbol painted on its chest. That was the symbol Shego was talking about. Shego was right; something very strange was going on. The two of them continued to watch the robots work, before a voice broke the silence, a voice with a heavy French accent.

"Come on you worthless mechanical zombies…Hurry up! Master wants this weapon now"

Kim and Shego scanned the crowd of machines for the source of the barked orders, and found it.

Standing in the middle of the crowd of busy robots, stood a man, a very weird looking man. Dressed in what could be best described as pirate clothes, including a red shirt decorated with patches and bells, dark blue pants and a black bandana. Kim and Shego looked at each other for a second before Kim spoke.

"Check out the Pirates of the Caribbean reject"

Shego let out a little giggle before responding in a concerned tone.

"Look at his arms Kim"

Kim focused back on the man and noticed something shocking. His arms were metal. The normal size and length of a human arm, but built out of what looked like the same alloy as the decimator's face plate. The hands on the ends of these arms were anything but normal. In the place of five fingers were four metal hooks, each curved like the blade of a scythe and looked as sharp as a razor. Kim saw that he too was sporting the same round purple symbol, tattooed on his left cheek. Kim and Shego continued to watch as he barked more orders.

"Move it will you, I want to get out of here tonight, not next week! Bring the plane around now!"

The two hidden women watched as a large commercial plane slowly came in to view behind the robot hive. The plane itself had been modified from what Kim could see. The top of the plane had been removed and she could still see robots inside the plane tearing out seats and overhead compartments. A robot driven forklift then came into view carrying a large steel crate. Kim pointed it out.

"Is that yours?"

"No…I mean I don't think so. Darken said it was only a small package I could carry"

Shego paused before continuing.

"Unless his package is inside that crate"

The two continued to watch as the forklift lowered the large steel crate into the space the robots had cleared in the middle of the plane. After it had been secured in place, a large group of robots moved onto the top of the plane. The forklift then picked up the removed part of the planes' outside and lowered into place where it had originally been. Once that was in place, the group of robots began welding it back together. Another order was barked out into the night.

"Double reinforce that welding. I'm not having it come loose mid-flight…As good as I am I cannot fly, and I no intention of learning how to!"

They watched as most of robots began to pack away equipment and start to board the plane. They watched as a larger robot dressed in a black robe approached the French pirate and bowed down on one knee before speaking in a metallic voice.

"Lord Bijou the plane is fuelled and ready for take off"

Bijou stared at the robot for a second before replying.

"Good 66 get the rest of your…minions on the plane as quickly as possible. We are leaving"

The robot stood before replying.

"Yes my lord. Should I inform Lord Montrose?"

"No you poor excuse for a microwave…I will inform Lord Montrose once we have taken off!"

The robot stood silent for a moment before responding.

"Sorry my Lord, I was only suggesting…"

Bijou cut him off.

"Get on that plane and get the engines running before I remove your head and use it for a soup bowl!"

The robot slowly turned around and boarded the plane.

Kim looked at Shego and was surprised to see a look of confusion on her face. Shego turned to face Kim and spoke in a whisper.

"What do you want to do Kimmie?"

Kim looked shocked.

"What?"

"Well are we going to let them go, or do you want to sneak aboard and find out exactly what they are up to?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause that robot they sent Drakken nearly ended my life and yours, and you have to admit whatever these guys are up too, it can't be good"

Kim looked confused for a second before smiling.

"Your not that selfish are you Shego?"

"Only when I want to be princess"

Shego looked back over towards the plane and spoke quickly.

"So what we are going to do?"

"We'll wait till all the worker drones board the plane and then as it takes off we'll make a run for the wheels and climb up the landing gear"

"Nice plan red"

"But Shego, we'll need parachutes"

"Parachutes?"

"Well I can't fly, and I'm pretty sure you can't either"

Shego realised Kim was making perfect sense.

"Well…I'll stay here and keep a look out while you go find a couple okay?"

"No problem"

"And hurry it up okay"

"Okay…okay"

Kim sped off in search of some parachutes as Shego stayed hidden and watched the plane being repaired. Kim returned a couple of minutes later holding a small brown back pack.

"Hey…I could only find one"

Shego looked down at the pack in Kim's hand and then looked at Kim.

"Well…I guess we'll have to stay close to each other I suppose"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not anymore cupcake…not anymore"

Kim put the pack on as she focused back on the plane. All the robots must have been on board because she saw none around. Bijou, the French pirate was still standing in the same place looking at the part of the plane the robots had just repaired. The plane began to move slowly forward and Kim could hear the engines warming and then something quite shocking happened. Bijou razed his right arm in the direction of the plane and they both watched in amazement as his metal limb extended to a length of around twenty metres. The sharp bladed fingers latched onto the side of the plane and pulled him up and towards the planes open door. They watched as he swung himself in the door and his extended metal arm closed the door behind him. Shego spoke.

"That guy could be a problem"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, but we better move it if we want to catch our flight"

Shego nodded as they exited their hiding spot and began to run towards the planes rear wheels. They reached it just as the plane was beginning to pick up speed. Shego jumped onto the wheel first and extended her hand to Kim. Kim took it and was surprised to feel her whole body lifted off the ground and thrown up inside the plane.

Shego climbed up the wheel shaft and inside as the plane left the ground. The belly of the plane was empty besides a few small crates and what appeared to be pieces and parts of robots. The plane began to climb higher as the landing gear was retracted. Shego looked over at Kim who was lying on the floor with a stunned look on her face.

She picked herself up and dusted herself off before speaking.

"hey next time your going to throw me like a javelin please let me know"

"Sorry babe…some times I don't know my own strength"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I've never really pushed myself to the limit before"

"Really?"

"Well…you could say I'm a little lazy"

Kim smiled.

"Yeah…I guess you are"

Kim looked around and saw the crates and robot parts. Her eyes widened as she saw a one of the robots chest plates. She brought he watch to her face and tapped it.

"Wade…you there?"

Wades' face appeared soon after with the usual smug smile he sported.

"Hey Kim…what you doing up this late?"

"Never mind Wade…I'm going to send you a couple of photos okay, I need you too find out what the round purple symbol means okay?"

"Sure thing, send the photos through and I'll let you know"

"And one more thing, does my watch have GPS capability?"

"Sure does"

"Can you track my movement for me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, get back to me as soon as you know what this symbol means okay"

"No problem"

The tiny screen on the watch went blank as Kim grabbed the chest plate and positioned it on top of a waist high crate. She took a couple of quick shoots and sent them through.

"At least now we can find out who these guys are working for"

Shego nodded.

"Yeah…I must say I'm kind of curious about that myself. Whoever it is, they must have plenty of cash if they can have so many robots running around"

Kim was silent in agreement. Shego was right. A lot of money would have been needed to design and build so many robots, and Kim had never seen anyone with cybernetic limbs like that pirate Bijou.

"The real question is what our destination is?"

"Well I guess if we stay hidden we will found out, sooner or later. I wish I would have eaten first, I'm starving"

"You on a diet?" Kim asked jokingly.

"No, do you think I need to be?"

Kim looked Shego up and down and replied honestly.

"No Shego…you look fine"

"Fine in more ways than one hey princess?"

Kim turned away in confusion. Not now she thought, this is neither the time nor the place to get involved in this discussion. Kim faced her smiling nemesis.

"I really don't want to talk about that now"

But Shego had other ideas. She quickly grabbed Kim around the waist and pulled her in closer. A wicked smile crossed her face as she spoke in a low seductive tone.

"We'll have to talk about it sometime Kimmie…now that I know what you've been thinking all this time we've been fighting. You've been thinking the exact same thing I have"

She tired to release herself from the embrace, but her captor was much stronger.

"Shego…let me go!"

She only tightened her grip and pulled Kim even closer.

"Not a chance…and don't say you don't like it because I know you do"

Kim then looked into Shego's green eyes and realised it was useless to fight against her feelings anymore. She leaned forward to kiss her enemies dark lips, but at the moment a robotic voice ruined the moment.

"Identify yourselves"

Shego let go of Kim as both women turned to face the drone robot. A sarcastic response was spoken by the tall green lady.

"Yeah we are with American airlines and we're here to check that all passengers have been given their free peanuts and headsets"

The robot was taken back by the statement but quickly realised what was going on. It raised it right arm and pointed at them with a metallic finger.

"Intruders!"

Shego and Kim both took a fighting stance as the droid sounded the alarm. It was go time.

Bijou sat in the co-pilots seat holding a small video phone in his right metal hand. He dialled a few numbers and soon the small screen showed an image of a man. A large bald man with skin the colour of ice and large round tattoo on his forehead. The tattoo displayed his affiliation and loyalty to the cult of Orion. The bald man spoke, his tone one of someone who expected total obedience.

"Bijou what news do you have for me?"

The French pirate lit a cigarette before replying.

"All is going according to plan Lord Montrose. The weapon is currently on the plane with us and we shall arrive as scheduled"

Montrose nodded.

"Well done my friend. That weapon is very important to our future plans. I shall see you when you arrive. Model 66?"

The robot in the pilot's seat responded to its name being called.

"Yes master?"

"Once you land take the plane straight into the main hanger. The device you are carrying is to be installed immediately on arrival"

"Yes master I understand"

Montrose nodded slightly before the screen once again went blank. Bijou put the phone on the forward console and continued to smoke his cigarette. Model 66 noticed the silence of his commander and decided to ask a few serious questions.

"Lord Bijou, does Master Montrose really intend to destroy human race?"

Bijou looked shocked for a second before realising 66 had an advanced A.I. chip installed recently. The robot was capable of learning and thinking, just like a human. Bijou would have normally slapped the robot in the face, but it was going be a long flight and the conversation would do a lot to pass the time.

"Yes 66. That is the overall plan"

"Why does Montrose agree to kill his own kind?"

"Because Montrose takes his orders from a higher source, Lord Thorn"

"Lord Thorn. I have heard of him but never had the pleasure of meeting him"

"Not many people have"

"Have you Sir?"

"Once or twice"

"He is head of the council is he not?"

"Yep, sure is"

"He must be a powerful man to have command over yourself and Master Montrose"

"Powerful is one way of putting it"

"What is another way of putting it?"

"Jesus H. Christ you ask a lot of question for a machine!"

"Sorry my Lord. I only wish to learn about the men I serve"

"Well just quit it would you. Focus on flying this fucking plane!"

"I apologise my Lord"

Bijou finished his cigarette and put it out on his own metal hand. He had just begun to settle into a relaxed state when a siren pierced his ears with painful volume. He sprang to his feat.

"What the hell is that?"

"One of my troops has triggered the alarm. We have intruders on the plane"

"Intruders? For the love of God, who would have snuck aboard this plane? I didn't see anyone around!"

Bijou regained his composure. He opened the door of the cockpit and turned to 66.

"No matter what happens, keep this plane in the air and on course!"

"Yes Lord Bijou. I understand"

The robot drones were being smashed and torn to pieces. Kim and Shego had never had much of chance to fight side by side before, but from their actions you would swear they had always been a team. Shego burned and melted the droids that attacked her, while Kim leapt around kicking and flipping others. Even though the level of danger they were in was more than extreme, both women sported a wide smile as they destroyed their metal enemies. They had managed to fight their way from the underbelly of the plane to what would have been the business class section if it still had any seats. Kim could see the large metal crate that had been loaded on board before take off. It was massive in size but room had been allowed so the robots could still walk around it and get to the cockpit, which is where they would get all their answers. She turned to see Shego slam several hapless robots against the internal ceiling of the plane. Sparks spewed forth as several small electrical fires started. Kim shouted over the sound of shattering metal and robot screams to her new ally.

"Come on…stay close to me. You can't fly remember!"

Shego looked over to her and smiled.

"Yeah be right with you pumpkin"

Kim turned and saw the real enemy they had yet to fight. The one called Bijou. The arrogant French man waved his metal hand to the left causing all the remaining robots to stop moving. He spoke.

"You remaining tin men…move to the front of the plane and guard the cockpit. I will take care of these bitches!"

And with that the remaining robots backed away from Kim and Shego and walked past Bijou to the front end of the plane. Kim dive rolled back towards Shego and then stood up beside her. Bijou smiled and lit a cigarette, smugness splashed across his face. He spoke, his thick French accent adding to his obnoxious tone.

"So…before I kill you both and throw your bodies out of a window, please introduce yourselves"

Kim and Shego exchanged a glance before Shego spoke.

"My name is Shego and this is Kim Possible"

Bijou looked shocked for a second before replying.

"Kim Possible…really? I thought a woman with such a reputation would be a lot older and Shego…yes I remember…the mutant sidekick of that idiot doctor. It seems he ruined our machine after all. You both should be dead!"

"Yeah well should be, could be, would be…shut up and fight us!"

"Ha-ha…such an aggressive woman. You know if your skin wasn't so pale I'd find you quite the catch"

Shego laughed with contempt.

"Sorry buddy…I don't date arrogant pricks"

"So be it. Shall we begin?"

Shego leaned over to Kim and whispered in her ear.

"Kimmie…I want you to get to the cockpit and land this plane. These bastards aren't making their delivery"

"No problem"

Kim whispered back. She would not argue the point this time. Bijou's sexist remarks had struck a nerve with Shego and she knew what she would do when she got her hands on him. Bijou stubbed out his cigarette and took up a strange fighting stance.

"Come on ladies…let's play!"

And with that, he attacked.

His right arm extended fully forward towards them with great speed. Kim rolled to the right, while Shego jumped left. The metal hand gripped the inside of the plane as Bijou extended his left arm towards Kim. Shego fired several blasts of plasma at him, but he skilfully dodged them by twisting his body using his planted right hand to give him the extra balance he needed. The razor like fingers of his left hand flew towards Kim, but she simply kicked his hand back towards him. He retracted his left arm and then unhooked his right hand and swung it towards Shego. The pale athletic woman saw the attack coming and back flipped over the metal tentacle as it was also retracted towards its owner. Once his cybernetic arms had fully retracted, Bijou stood with a sly smile across his face.

"I must say…you both seem to have some skill"

Shego smiled back and once again replied with a voice filled with contempt.

"You really have no idea do you Captain Hook?"

"Ha-ha…Not only can you fight, but you can throw an insult or two as well"

Then with lightning speed, Shego launched two powerful blasts of green energy towards the cocky French man, who was caught by surprise. He took the full impact of the blast and was slammed back against the large metal crate. He fell to his knees as Shego replied.

"I can throw a few other things as well idiot!"

"How dare you…I will end your pathetic life!"

He once again shot his arms forward, both towards Shego. Kim used this opportunity to run past Bijou towards the cockpit. He turned his head to watch her speed past him, but he quickly turned his attention back to Shego. She had caught both of his arms at the wrist. She smiled and ignited her hands as the metal alloy she held began to glow red with heat. Shego spoke, strain in her voice.

"Are these fire proof?"

Bijou did not reply, he simply began to retract his arms once again, this time shooting him forward towards her with great speed. Shego had no time to react as he slammed head first into her stomach. She released the fiery grip she had on his wrists and went flying backwards. She recovered quickly and regained her fighting stance.

"Nice move"

"Thank you…let me show you a few more"

Kim ran past the large crate at full speed. She hoped Shego would be okay fighting that rude French bastard. She soon stopped worrying about Shego as she saw how many robots were left to destroy. She focused her energy and kicked another head off a hapless droid. They swarmed in numbers and tired to grab her, but she jumped free of their gang tackle and landed with her back against the cockpit door. She launched herself towards her enemies again delivering a powerful kick to the chest of the lead robot. The robot fell backwards knocking over several others. It would not take her long to dispose of these mechanical pests and soon she would be able to take control of the plane and land it.

Shego fired more green plasma at her opponent. Even though he was a rude sexist pig, she had to respect his speed and skill in combat. He twisted his body using his metal arms as legs and avoided every shoot. She growled in anger as she flew towards him, leading with her right fist which connected with his chin. It was tough fighting such a strange fighter in the small cramped space, but she knew it was affecting him just as much. Once landing from the right cross, she leapt again head butting him right in the face sending him flying back towards the cabin door. She saw fear in his eyes, a sight that made her move in for the kill. But as she leapt towards him It became apparent that Bijou had other plans. With blinding speed he reached for the cabin door with his metal hands and tore it free from its hinges. The sudden rush of air pulled her towards the door, but she luckily managed to grab hold of the large metal crate. She turned and watched Bijou blow her a kiss and then use his metal arms to grip the outside of the plane and pull himself through the open door, the open door which led outside. Shego could not believe it, what was he doing? Her anger gave her focus as she sized up her next move. She realised she could only one thing she could do and let of the steel crate. She was sucked out of the plane with such speed and power it was hard for her to see or move. But her suicidal plan had worked as she felt those sharp, razor like fingers of her enemy grab her waist and pull her back towards the plane. She looked up and saw Bijou was standing on the middle of the planes wing. One of his arms gripping the wing holding his whole body still in the gale force winds. Shego didn't quite understand why he did not just let her go, until she looked down. They were flying over the sea, and they weren't high enough. Even if he did let her go, she would fall into the sea and survive. He wanted to make sure she would die. He placed her on the wing next to the side of plane. She ignited her hands and drove one of them into the metal wing. She gripped the burnt metal and looked up. He had retracted his arm and was standing in cyclonic wind, with that same smug look on his face. She was going to wipe that grin off his face, one way or another.

Kim felt the door open and the air rush out of the plane. She quickly grabbed the nearest wall as she watched several robots pulled back behind the crate. The door, the door had been opened. She struggled to fight off more robots as she gripped the wall. She had to move quickly.

Shego felt the plane ascend to a higher altitude and the force pushed her down against the metal of the wing. This was now officially the most dangerous fight she had ever been in. She drove her other hand into the wing and used it to hold her body in place. Why was the plane ascending now? It made no sense…unless the pilot had no idea they were outside.

Model 66 was obeying direct orders. When flying over the sea he was to drop down as low as he could and stay off radar. When approaching and flying over land he was to lift the plane up the maximum height possible. He was just following orders. He had no idea what was going on outside the cockpit, but he hoped Lord Bijou would soon have the problem fixed and would take his place in the co-pilots seat.

Shego looked down and saw they were approaching land. She could see massive pine forests and a river flowing out into the ocean, looks like my safety net is gone she thought. She looked up at Bijou, who was also struggling to hold himself still in the roaring winds. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but hold on with everything she had as the plane climbed higher still.

_Come Kim…hurry up!_

Kim smashed the last few droids into pieces and opened the cockpit door. A robotic face, much different than the drones she had just been fighting looked at her with its expressionless gaze. It spoke in a rush of words.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am…land this plane now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that young lady"

And with that the robot drew a small handgun from its robe pocket and pointed it at Kim.

"This is my purpose…what I was made for. I will not let you interfere with our plans!"

Kim stood silent and motionless, her next move already planned out. If the robot wouldn't land the plane, he had to be dealt with. She triggered her battle suits containment field, surrounding her in a round sphere of blue energy. The robot reacted to this by quickly firing his gun straight at Kim. The bullets ricocheted off the blue force field in all directions, one even hitting the robot square between its blue electrical eyes. It soon wasted all the ammunition the gun held and with that, Kim attacked. She swung her right leg forward striking the uniformed droid in the face causing it to growl with anger. It stood up from the pilot's seat and swiped at her with its massive metal fist. She jumped back out of the cockpit and rolled up into a fighting stance. The robot followed her into the first class area of the plane. It shouted with mechanical hatred.

"I don't know what you have done to Lord Bijou but you will not get past me!"

Kim smiled and mocked her enemy.

"Listen…simply go back into the cockpit and land the plane or else I will separate your empty tin head from you shoulders!"

"I will destroy you!"

The robot once again lunged at Kim and the battle at high altitude continued.

She held firm as the plane continued to rise, the gale force wind trying to push her body loose so she would fall to her death. She again glanced up at Bijou who still had that stupid grin on his face. She watched as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small black device. Then before she could do anything, he triggered the detonator and then her world became one filled with fire and destruction.

Kim heard a loud beeping noise coming from inside the crate and realised straight away what was about to happen. The robot also knew, because it stopped moving and fell to its knees deactivated. In the spilt second she had to act she grabbed the large metal droid and triggered her containment field once again.

The explosion tore the plane to pieces. The wing Shego and Bijou were clinging too broke off and began to fall away from the plane as several other smaller explosions rocked the now falling aircraft. The cockpit was then separated from the main body of the plane and the other wing also broke free. The plane had now been turned into a falling missile of death. Shego held on to the wing as it turned sideways in the air and began falling like a giant sword. Bijou held firm at his end, still sporting his smug smile even though he was now clearly falling to his death. She gripped the wing tighter with her right hand and released her left hand igniting it in the process. She realised now that Kim may-be dead from the explosion and now it was a matter of pride. One way or another she would end Bijou's life. She fired several shots of green fire at him, which found their target even in the falling conditions. The French man was rocked by the impact but would not release his metallic grip. He continued to climb up the wing towards her. There was nothing else she could do but launch shot after shot of green plasma at her enemy.

Kim's containment field protected her from the fire and shrapnel of the blast, but it did not stop her from being thrown with great force back out of the cockpit windscreen. Once over the initial shock of bring propelled out of the plane, she deactivated her containment field and weighed up her options. She was still holding onto model 66, using his prone body as a makeshift surfboard. She looked back towards the plane as it exploded in a shower of flames and debris. She realised that the parachute she had found earlier would now save her life. She continued to scan the pieces of aircraft that were falling below her when she was then shocked beyond belief. The wing…Shego was on the wing…with Bijou. Kim could see the multiple shots of green energy she was firing at her enemy, which Bijou did nothing to avoid. He simply brushed off the impact and continued to walk up the descending wing towards Shego. Kim knew what she had to do, but had no idea how she would do it. She paused in thought as she continued her own descent down towards the forest below them.

Shego fired more energy with her left hand. No matter how powerful the blast of energy was, the French pirate simply shrugged it off and continued on his path towards her. She would soon be within his reach and she knew he would cut her to pieces with his razor like fingers. But there was nothing she could do. It was fast becoming a no win situation.

Kim removed the head of Model 66 from its shoulders and let go of the rest of its lifeless robot body. She may have been in the most dangerous sitch of her life, but she was still thinking of how they could get some answers. The robots head would hopefully provide them. She held the robots head in her left hand as she formed her body into the shape of a missile. She had to get to Shego and this was the only way. She roared through the air towards the wing with frightening speed, hoping to grab Shego and use the parachute to save both their lives.

Bijou held his grip with his left hand and shot his right hand forward towards her. She could think of nothing else to do but grab him by the wrist as she had done before. She held his robotic wrist with all her strength and ignited her hand. Slowly his wrist and hand began to glow red with the extreme heat she was generating, but this time she had an advantage. Bijou could not attack her with his other arm because if he let go his grip from the wing he would then go sailing into the air away from her. His cocky smile was finally turned into a look of frustration and fear. Shego held firm, using all her remaining strength to heat the cybernetic limb she was holding. She was shocked that the strange metal that his arm was made of would not warp or melt. She heard his shouts over the rushing wind.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

"No!"

"Let…me…GO!"

"NO!"

She increased her power to the maximum level and still the metal in her hand would not give. She looked past Bijou and saw that it would not be long before the wing they were riding would crash into the ground, killing them both. She gritted her teeth finally realised how to end this fall of terror. She let go of the wing with her right hand and was automatically pulled towards her foe. She then grabbed his wrist with both hands and turned his hand back towards him. Bijou realised her intention, but it was too late for him to avoid it. She slammed into him with full force, driving his own metal hand through his chest and out his back. She stared into his eyes for a moment before letting go of him, rising higher in the air as Bijou stood dead and stuck to the wing. She smiled at the demise of the arrogant French men, but then realised she was falling to her own death. This was it, it was over.

Suddenly she was hit and grabbed by a white missile.

Kim

She had finally caught up with the falling wing. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim as she pulled the release cord of the parachute. It then burst open, slowing their descent and saving both their lives. Kim was still holding onto the robot head she had acquired earlier as she tried to control the direction in which the two ladies were now gliding. All Kim could see was tall pine trees and a few large hills. There were no bare patches of ground for her to land in. She shouted to her new passenger.

"Hang on!"

And within a few seconds both ladies came crashing down into the trees and the world went black for both of them.

Kim opened her eyes to find herself lent up against a large tree in front of a small camp fire. Shego then entered her field of vision carrying what looked like strips of fabric that had once made up the parachute. Shego spoke without looking up.

"How you feeling princess?"

"Fine I guess…my head hurts like hell but I'll be okay. And you?"

"I'm alright…a little tired and hungry but I'll be fine"

Kim smiled. They had won and this victory was ever so sweet. They had both cheated death and were a few steps closer to finding out just what the hell was going on. Bijou had provided them with a few more pieces of the the puzzle. Whoever he had been working for, they had known about her and Shego. That was interesting in itself. She lifted her arm and looked at her watch. It was broken, which meant contacting anyone was out of the question…unless

"Do you still have your mobile?" Kim asked as Shego continued to tear and rip the parachute fabric.

"Yeah…but I'm not getting a signal out here"

"Damn…any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue hey…although…this forest is nice"

Kim watched Shego look around and admire their surroundings.

"I never knew you were such a fan of nature"

"There is a lot you don't know about me pumpkin"

"That's true"

"But you know the most important thing right?"

Kim looked at the ground in frustration.

_She never stops does she?_

She looked up to see Shego place another piece of parachute fabric on the ground.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Making a bed of course"

"A bed?"

"Well yeah…the sun is setting pretty fast and it's going to get really cold out here. Plus neither of us are really in any condition to walk a long distance at the moment. So we'll make camp tonight and set about finding our way out of here tomorrow morning"

"O…okay" Kim stammered back.

She was getting more nervous by the second. Stuck out in the middle of nowhere with her arch rival. That wasn't making her nervous, it was the fact that Shego was now more interested in hugging her rather than hitting her. Kim couldn't really make sense of how she felt about that. She looked up at Shego and saw the pale women smile. Kim smiled back realising no matter how she felt, this could be the start of something very special. Kim tired to stand up but failed in her efforts and fell back against the tree.

"Easy Kimmie…you took a hard knock falling into the trees…here"

Shego lifted a small piece of burnt metal shaped like a cup containing some water.

"Where did you find this water?"

"There is a small river nearby…its great water…drink"

Kim took the strange cup and swallowed the water down fast. She looked at the cup and realised it was part of the plane.

"And I take it this fell nearby?"

"Yeah…after we crashed into the trees, I burned us down and took refuge under a large fallen tree. It was raining small pieces of metal and plastic for what seemed like hours. I then carried you for a little while before setting up camp here"

"How long was I out for?"

"Three or four hours. Like I said you took a heavy knock when we landed"

"I guess so, I can't even stand up"

"You'll be fine in the morning cupcake"

Kim smiled as she watched Shego continue to make the makeshift bed they would both be sleeping in. She had rolled up some of the fabric to make a couple of pillows and had also made about five or six sheets. The fabric wasn't very thick, but it would do the job. Shego smiled at her handy work before turning back towards Kim.

"I'm going to get some more water okay…I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay"

And with that Kim closed her eyes and sank back into the blackness.

"Kimmie…you okay?"

She was woken by the gentle voice of her rival. She opened her eyes to see Shego's concerned face. She smiled and replied.

"Yeah…I'm okay…just still a bit groggy…"

"Can you stand?"

"No…I'm pretty sure I can't"

"No worries…here hang on to me"

Kim moved slightly as Shego put one arm under her legs and the other around her back. She was lifted off the ground with ease as Shego carried her over to the parachute bed. Kim was placed on the ground ever so gently and rested her head on the makeshift pillow. She stretched her body out as far as she could before settling into a relaxed position. She closed her eyes and heard the hiss of the fire as Shego poured water over it and kicked some dirt over the top of it. She then felt her lay down next to her and pull the sheets up over both of them. Kim laid motionless and silent for a few minutes before speaking in a quiet tone.

"Shego…hold me…please…I'm cold"

She heard no reply as her new friend snuggled up next to her and wrapped both her arms around her. Kim could feel the warmth of the other lady as she too snuggled in closer making the embrace all the more intimate. Shego spoke quietly.

"Kimmie…thank you for saving my life"

"No big…thank you for looking after me"

"The pleasure is all mine sweetie"

And with that Shego kissed Kim lightly on the cheek and closed her eyes as well. Soon they both silently fell into the blackness of sleep.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon as Shego opened her emerald green eyes. She saw Kim was still in her arms, sleeping quietly. Shego had always thought Kim was beautiful, but had never been this close to her in this way before. They had always been fighting and grabbing each other, but that's not what she had ever really wanted. She had always wanted her little princess in her arms, held close up against her body, close enough to kiss and smell. Shego had finally been given this, even if it did take a plane explosion and a suicidal free fall to get it, she was still very thankful. She stared at Kim's natural beauty for a few seconds before being caught as Kim opened her own green eyes. The two women stared at each other for a few silent moments before Shego spoke.

"Morning princess…how do you feel?"

"A lot better…"

She then lent forward and kissed Shego on her dark lips. Shego was initially taken back by this showing of affection, but soon realised Kim had stopped fighting her true feelings. Shego returned the affection by kissing her back, but this time she used her tongue. Just as things were about to escalate, Kim broke the kiss and embrace by jumping out of the makeshift bed. She frantically looked around trying to hide the fact she was blushing. Shego let out a little giggle as she watched her.

"Sorry…my tongue can be very forceful sometimes"

"That's okay…I just think we should get going. I'm feeling much better now"

"So am I" Shego said seductively.

Kim looked at Shego, who was still lying down on the parachute fabric.

"Come on Kimmie…Its not like we have to be anywhere…why don't you come back to bed. I promise I won't bite"

Kim looked at the ground at her feet and turned even redder than before. Kim wasn't blushing because of Shego's advances; she was blushing because she wanted to accept her advances. What the hell was she thinking? She wasn't a lesbian, she had always liked boys, but now she found herself attracted to a woman and not just any woman, she was…falling for her nemesis…her enemy…her greatest ever rival. So was so confused. She looked up and saw Shego stand and stretch her muscles.

"Well…if you're not in the mood for anymore cuddling I suppose we get moving"

"Yeah…let's go"

Kim picked up the robot head of model 66 and turned to face Shego once again.

"Well pumpkin…I say we head to that little lake I found yesterday, drink as much water as we can and make our way inland. Hopefully we can find a road"

"Good idea"

And with that the two set out towards the small lake. They walked in silence for a while before Shego started asking a few private questions.

"So…was I as good to cuddle with as Pandaroo?"

Kim was shocked by the question until she watched Shego point to her own head.

"Remember Kimmie…we shared a mind once"

Kim had no troubling remembering that. Every time she looked in the mirror and saw her black fringe she remembered being fused together with Shego.

"Well…you're much bigger and warmer than Pandaroo..."

"And better looking I hope" Shego cut in.

"Yeah I guess so" Kim remarked with a hint of laughter.

They reached the small lake and looked around. It was so beautiful. The river, the trees, the mountains; it almost looked like a picture you would get on a postcard. Both women drank as much water as they could stomach and also washed their faces. After washing up, they continued their walk north hoping to find a road or at least some sign of civilisation. They continued with the small talk as they walked, laughing and joking around about past fights and the pathetic villains Kim had met since becoming a teen crime fighter. It seemed as if even though their lives were set on different paths, Kim and Shego were being drawn together. The only question was which one of them was going to change to so they could truly be together, and where did Ron fit in to the picture?

You didn't really see many weird things driving through the mountains, but today Ryan Hoffman saw something he could not ignore. Two women on the side of the road with an arm out and thumb raised, signalling they needed a ride. Both women were wearing skin tight body suits and looked like they had been out in the woods all night.

A couple of lost sky driver he thought as he pulled over to give them a ride.

_This should be interesting_

The End…For Now

Credits roll

Song Over Credits: Kanye West + Stronger

Kim Possible, Shego, Ron and Wade are characters created by and belonging to the Disney Channel.

The Cult Of Orion, Lord Bijou, Model 66, Lord Montross, Lord Thorn and the drone robots were created by G1 Productions for the G1 Fan Fiction Group.

Look out for Part 3 of the G1 Trilogy, "The Man Of Ice And Pain"


End file.
